Good Night - Norway x Reader
by SparkKnight2
Summary: One night you can't sleep, so you wonder around in your dark apartment building, but then Norway comes and talks to you. After a embarrassing encounter a sleepy Iceland appears. (rated for some physical touch)


Darkness of the shadows; there is no light and no way of seeing my path. What is this feeling? My heart is racing and my legs are shaking. My stomach is in my chest and a slight feeling of toxic anxiety fills my bones. I hear a noise from within the darkness, a sound of someone's footing on the hard wood floor. "W-Who's there?" I said shakily. Crap I even sounded weird, what's wrong with me? "Norway." A still and handsome voice of your enchanting roommate called from what seemed like across the room. "Oh, I thought you were some weird stalker or something." I replied, trying to hide my emotions of discomfort. "And what makes you think I'm not one?" he asked smugly, I could almost imagine the slight smirk on his face. He always loved irritating me in almost every way imaginable, of course he had his morals about it, but that didn't stop him from playing his little guessing games. "Because if you were I'd murder you wile you stand." I said, now holding my own smirk of pleasure. If he wanted a game, you were not going down easily. I herd him breath out of his nose, probably trying to contain a laugh or at least hint at his burst of humor. Before he had time to respond I quickly shot back. "Go and die!" It wasn't anything Serious, That's just a thing I say to show my slight frustration at him; sure I could have said something else, but it was the most insulting I could get with out using swear words, in which I keep out of my vocabulary. Then a quiet chuckle emanated from the darkness, I'm glade I'm entertaining... That was sarcasm.

Then he said "I see… What are you doing out here at this time?" I sighed at his question, trying to find an answer. "I donno, I just kinda woke up and I couldn't go back to sleep." Then a hand brushed my chest "What the hell Lukas?!" I screamed and lunged my arms in front of me, trying to hit the Norwegian. Well I certainly hit something and the sound of Norway falling echoed though the apartment. "How am I to know I was going to touch your chest?! I just wanted to know where you were!" He said angrily. "Well you sure have accuracy for someone who can't see!" I replied. I could fell my face radiate heat. "I said I didn't…" Then we were interrupted by a bright light shining in the room. I squinted at the harsh light. "What are you guys yelling about at five in the morning?" Iceland said as he walked out into the room. Both me and Norway were silent, he was mad. "I have a test tomorrow…" Then he looked at me with a funny face. "_ are you ok?" He asked me. "Huh?" I questioned. "You're all red." He said, then I quickly glanced over to Norway, he was staring at me with the same face. Since my face quickly grew redder I buried my face in my hands and looked at the floor. "Don't stair at me!" I said in defense, was it so odd for someone to blush? Norway then rose to his feet and rubbed his eyelids with his hands. "It's nothing." Norway said, wait was that a tint of pink on his face? I relaxed slightly and proceeded to look at Iceland, how was still giving us odd looks. "What? I don't understand…" Iceland said, slightly confused at his brother's statement. Then Norway sighed. "It was dark and I wanted to know where _ was so I accidently touched her boobs." Iceland then looked at me again, more like at my chest, sure I wasn't that big, just normal. I huffed "How convenient of a place to touch me Mr. Norway." I said sarcastically. Then he gave me one of his death glares. "I didn't mean to idiot." He said. "Well I'm not the perv." I snapped back. Then Iceland interrupted "Look, you are both stupid pervs…" Then we both glared at the sleepy Iceland. "Now go to bed." He huffed and walked out of the room.

Then there was a pause of silence. He summed it up pretty well. "Well at least he wasn't too angry…" I sighed and yawned slowly. Norway sighed "I guess." Then I looked over to him. I wish I knew what was on his mind, but I'll never know. Then our eyes met and we both quickly looked away. Well that was weird. I walked over to my bedroom and said "Well we should go to bed…" Norway nodded "Yes, idiots need their beauty sleep." Then I turned my head to him. "Perv." He smirked "Idiot." Then I fully turned to him and placed my hands on my hips, I wasn't about to let this ship go. "You're annoying." I said, trying not to wake Iceland again. He still carried his smirk and he came with in a foot of me, I felt my face heat up again. Then he held my jaw lightly and placed his lips on mine. His soft lips sent pleasing sensations though my body. Then he moved back, still holding his slight smile. "And you're stupid." He said huskily. Then I blushed furiously, still frozen at what happened. "God natt." He said and walked into his bedroom and closed the door. "G-good night…" I whispered to myself. What the flying hamburgers just happened?! I turned out the light and wandered into my bed and snuggled up to my blanket. Well so much for that… Now I'll never go to sleep, was that his plain all along? Why else would he do such a thing? I sighed grumpily at my conclusion. That must be it, there is Norway he would feel the same way. I turned over, now seeing that this was going to be a long night, or morning for that matter. "Perv."


End file.
